


Ten Years Late

by mangoapplepie (jg291)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jg291/pseuds/mangoapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vignettes from a Harry Potter RP I've been doing - the Romione bits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is vignettes from an Harry Potter RP I'm doing with a couple people. This is the Romione bit of it. We'll be posting moments from their relationship - basic backstory is that it's a non-magical AU where everyone goes to Uni together. Hermione and Ron have been in love with each other since they started middle school practically, but never realized it, so Ron sleeps with a lot of girls because he can't have Hermione, and they're both really sad. Hermione's bi and been flirting around with Pansy Parkinson, who she's starting to be friends with. Also, in this universe, Harry dates Draco, and Blaise is their friend but no one is really sure if they like him.

**(AN: This chapter is mostly written in dialogue, but there's a little bit of narration at the end.)**

**Ron:**

Oh good, you’re here. Um, I wanted to tell you —err, talk to you about, well us— but I wanted to ask first— *blurts out*Did you hook up with Parkinson last night? 

**Hermione:**

Not that I’m sure it’s any of your business, Ron - I mean, I never ask about the *countless* girls you hook up with (not that I would even want to know), but something might have happened. 

I don’t really want to elaborate but I know you’re going to pester me about it because you’re you, but we kissed. Made out, even, perhaps. 

… is this really what you wanted to talk about? 

**Ron:**

Fuck, no, this isn’t what I wanted to talk about. Not exactly. But I had to ask. And no I’m sorry, we aren’t just going to hang out, I need to talk to you, we need to talk.. 

**Hermione:**

Okay, okay, sorry, Ron - you know I’m always here for you - I guess I’m just a little confused what’s going on right now? But I’m ready to listen.

**Ron:**

Hell, Hermione, I’m sorry— fuck, I just—I mean— _fucking hell_ why can’t I ever find the right words?! I needed to talk to you BECAUSE I’M BLOODY IN LOVE WITH YOU! I’ve been in love with you for _years_ , Hermione Granger, since we were kids. You are my best friend. You’re bloody brilliant, you’re strong, you always know what I’m thinking even before I do. You have the most beautiful fucking soul in existence. I can’t believe it’s taken me this bloody long to tell you. 

**Hermione:**

Ron. Ron. I don’t even understand what you’re saying right now….

You’re in love with me? You’ve been in love with me for _years???_  

All you do is have get drunk and have meaningless sex, like every other weekend. 

**Ron:**

I know you’ve walked in on my mornings-after with girls, I’m usually awake. You’ve never brought it up, and I’ve been too scared to mention it. Sometimes that would be the only bloody way I could distract myself from the fact that I’d never be yours the way I wanted. They always knew it was just a one-off, I’d never string someone along. I know it’s maybe not a healthy way to deal, but it would work for a bit. But I’d always feel worse than hell the next day, because it wasn’t what I really wanted. 

**Hermione:**

…. why have you never told me any of this? I mean, you did realize —— never mind. Just, I’m so confused right now

**Ron:**

I’m sorry I’ve never said anything before this, but.. You deserve the world, the moon and the sun, every day. I’ve never felt that I was good enough for you. I never believed you’d see me as more than a friend. I mean, I’m.. _me_. And you’re incredible. I’ve always been afraid to tell you that I wanted more, because your friendship is more important to me than anything. I was bloody terrified of losing that. I am terrified **_right now_**.   But I love you so bloody much. And I think you should _choose me_ , Hermione. I know you better than anyone (except maybe Harry) and I accept everything about you. I love you for your imperfections, your fears, your hopes, and your dreams. **_We make sense_** , Hermione. I’m always there to make you laugh when you don’t know you need it and remind you to enjoy yourself and not take life too seriously. You’re my voice of reason, you challenge me to do more and be better. We compliment each other, and I think we need each other. I _know_ I need you.

I don’t want to pressure you.. If you don’t feel the same way right now, or don’t feel like maybe you ever could, I won’t bring it up again. If Parkinson is who you want, I won’t get in the way. I want you to be happy. You’re my best friend, and I really fucking hope none of this changes that. But know this, if you feel like _you could love me_ the way I love you some day, **_I will never stop fighting for you_**. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. 

**Hermione:**

How is this even happening right now? Ronald Weasley, you’re a bloody idiot. 

Oh, god, no, that was really mean. I’m not trying to be mean. Just - we met in middle school, yeah? On the first day of sixth grade when we were assigned to the same homeroom and I needed a boy to open up my locker because I was so short and they gave me a top one and you helped me open it and then you told me you were worried about math and I volunteered to tutor you and you were all like “nah, I got this” but of course you didn’t “got” it and so we spent hours right before the test going over everything because I didn’t want you to get kicked out of my math class and put in the extra help section for the second half of the year?

Yeah, my crush on you started then. 

But of course you didn’t like me back! You and Harry would *always* talk about the cute girls and I was just like “ha ha, yeah, boy talk - whatever go ahead” and when I went over your house, and George or Fred would say that “just the boys were over” and you agreed.

Junior prom you told me we could go together because I probably wouldn’t find anyone else - do you know what that felt like? I wanted to go with you because **I wanted to go _with you_  - not as a pity ask.** 

So I tried to stop crushing on you, and it worked - for a while. But then we were going to the same college and Harry was too and I thought “oh, maybe outside of the tiny town we grew up in Ron might see me differently.” But we get here and you and Harry join sports and consider frats and get drunk and you hook up with girls _all the time_  and, just - I couldn’t do it anymore.

I’ve cried that you didn’t love me back **so many times** , and now you’re telling me you’ve felt the same way??? How could I be so dumb? I’m so fucking smart and I missed this?????? You’re *really* good at hiding your feelings, Ronald. 

After sophomore year started last year and it seemed like you weren’t going to change and you were never going to like me, I just told myself - I’m done, I stopped. I wouldn’t feel like this about you, not anymore. So I found Viktor and he liked me enough and he was good enough for my first time, because sex was fun and I mean I couldn’t pretend he was you, but it was a nice distraction and the more time I spent with him, the more I could see myself having a future that didn’t involve you, and it was good.

And when the end ended and he had to go back to his own school, I actually realized I was going to be okay. I didn’t need him, but I also didn’t need you anymore. After nine years, I was over Ron Weasley. Thank god.

And now you’re telling me this - and I don’t know what to do. But I’ve spent ages trying to get over you, and I’m just not sure the feelings are there anymore.  

So, yeah, I’m really sorry - but I just can’t do anything with you right now. **Be** anything for you right now. I, just, don’t know if I can handle this. 

**Ron (who by this point is crying):**

Fucking hell, Hermione. I’m such an idiot, oh my god. 

Of course I remember you helping me in middle school. I was so nervous, my brothers all excelled at everything, and I knew I wouldn’t do as well as them. Even if I did, it wouldn’t matter, because they’d done it already. I would have failed without you, and you were so good about making me feel like we were working together, and not just me being tutored by you. I thought you were so cool for not making me feel stupid. 

*cringes* I know now that girls hate being called “one of the guys,” but I was so bloody comfortable with you. I mean seriously, I was an awkward thirteen-year-old scrawny boy, with holes in my pajama pants, and you never cared. You never made me feel embarrassed for how ridiculous I looked or how run-down my house was. I was as comfortable around you as I was with Harry, and I didn’t know how else to describe that at the time then that you felt like a mate. 

I’m so sorry about prom, Hermione, I was a bloody idiot. I had realized I had a crush on you probably about a year and a half before that, and I didn’t know what to do with it. I’d never been good around girls, and you were the first one I liked, and the only one that mattered. I was so embarrassed about asking you, I just blurted out that stupid nonsense. I know it was a terrible thing to say, but I was such an idiot about you, I didn’t know how to handle it. 

And you were fucking right, Hermione. I did see you different when we started college. You were _made_ for Uni, you weren’t shy anymore, this was your bloody kingdom! Every door opened for you, and you took every opportunity. I watched you blossom when we started here, and I was so proud of you, so proud to be your friend. But it really made me believe at the time that I wasn’t good enough for you. I’d never be like that. That’s when I started sleeping with girls, for the reasons I’ve already said. 

And when you started dating _Viktor_ , it solidified all of my insecurities. It fucking  ** _killed me_** the first time you let slip that you’d slept together. I hated him because he _was_  good enough to help you get to the top in life. He was like that already. 

I can’t believe I never bloody realized that you liked me. I think I was just so _worried_ that if I ever confessed my feelings, I’d lose you as a friend. I’m so fucking scared right now that you might think I’ve just ruined our friendship, but I had to tell you. I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I’ve never stopped loving you, and I don’t know if I ever will. But if you don’t feel that way anymore.. I don’t know if I can make you. I don’t _want_  to make you. I want you to want me on your own. 

**Hermione:**

Ron - I just, can’t right now. Of course I don’t want to lose you as a friend, I would *never* want that, but dating isn’t a thing that should happen between us right now. I’m gonna need some time to deal with this, at least. 

**Not a conversation anymore, moves to third person POV:**

Hermione turned away to go out the door, with tears streaming down her face. It took Ron only a moment to realize that he had one last chance.

“Hermione—” Ron grabbed her arm and whipped her around so she was facing him again. Before she could say anything, Ron had leaned in and suddenly they were kissing— it was brilliant, it was painful, and it was _finally_ happening. Hermione leaned back from the kiss and tried to say something, but Ron was terrified of what would come out. So he kissed her harder, and now his tongue was in her open mouth and his hands were tangled in her hair and his heart was breaking all over again because _she was kissing him back_. After three blissful seconds, Hermione wrenched away from him and had bolted out the door before he could blink. 

Ron stared at the door in shock and listened to his pulse echoing in the room for exactly sixteen heartbeats before he fell to the floor in tears. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was set on a Saturday, and now it's Monday. Hermione's been dying without Ron and all the awkwardness that occurred, so she forces Harry to organize a dinner for the three of them at their local bistro.

Ron walks up the restaurant, with Harry beside him. They’re still feeling slightly awkward towards each other, after Harry’s sort-of-confession this morning, but Ron is just glad to have him here.

Ron’s gut is clenching so tightly at the though of seeing Hermione again for the first time after he confessed his love for her (something he still can’t decide was a stupid decision or a good one). He has on his new leather jacket, even though it’s surprisingly warm out, because it’s the nicest thing he owns at the moment. He kept a light hoodie on underneath it, though, because he was pretty sure Hermione liked them.

They open the door to the bistro that Hermione had picked out, and even though they’re early, Hermione is sitting at the table in the corner. Of course she’s already here. Ron is worried she’d been waiting a while, but all thoughts fizzed out of his already muddled brain quite spectacularly as he saw what she was wearing. Hermione had taken advantage of the unusual weather and was wearing a sleeveless dress. She so rarely exposed this much of her skin at once. She hadn’t noticed them yet, so Ron looked his share while they walked slowly to the booth. Her shoulders had a light dusting of freckles on them, and the strap on one of them had slipped slightly, giving him an eyeful of her perfect collarbone. He swallowed hard, and followed the neckline down to wear it covered her chest just modestly enough that it was still Hermione-esque, but low enough to notice her shape. She was wearing knee-high boots over black tights, and Ron couldn’t help but wonder if she had worn them specifically to murder him. 

*** 

 Hermione glances up when Ron and Harry walk through the door. Thank goodness they came together - Hermione’s not sure she could handle it if just Ron walked in. But, oh god, that’s the worst part - she can’t even bear to be with Ron, her very best friend in the entire world (love you too, Harry, of course, but Ron…) alone. She can’t even figure out why, and if there’s one thing Hermione Granger hates, it’s not being able to figure things out.

She can’t even figure out what would be so bad if Ron walked in alone. What, they wouldn’t have anything to talk about? They’ve been best friends for 10 years, and they’ve *never* run out of things to talk about. But everything seems different now - it’s awkward and weird and Ron loves Hermione, and Hermione loved - loves??? - loved Ron. It was so fucking hard to get over him (and Hermione doesn’t curse lightly). But she did, but apparently if she had been 20% as good at picking up at other people’s feelings as she was at school, she could have saved them both a lot of anguish and been together for like five years already. How incredibly terrible.

But Ron and Harry are here - now - so it’s time to talk. She gets up to greet them and thankfully reaches Harry first. It’s only been like nine hours since she’s seen him, but she’s so incredible grateful that he’s here right now. When the hug ends, Hermione turns to Ron - who does not look ready for a hug at all. He’s clammed up into that leather jacket - is that new? Hermione doesn’t ever remember seeing it before and of course she knows all of Ron’s outfits. He looks, well, lovely. He really doesn’t look like he wants a hug though but that would be even more awkward. Hermione just wants to pretend everything is normal. So she runs to hug him, like he always would, and melts in his arms just a little bit. For a second, it just feels *right*. But Ron abruptly pulls away and takes the seat next to Harry, leaving Hermione to sit down on the other side of the booth by herself. (She never sits alone in the booth - Harry and Ron each take up so much more room than she does.) Oh god, this is going to be awful.

***

 Fucking hell, this hug terrifies Ron. It makes him not want to ever let go, and what the bloody hell is that hug about anyways? Not knowing how to react, he sits down next to Harry. He can feel Harry’s curious gaze on him -fuck- one of them always sits on Hermione’s side of the bench. They all know this. It’s something they’ve always done. Harry always said it was because it was more comfortable, but Ron was pretty sure that it was more of a protective impulse on both their parts…but bloody this, there’s no way he could hope that she hadn’t noticed he’d done anything out of the ordinary.

They all suddenly seem to realize that not a single word has been said, and Harry —fucking hell, thank christ he came to this dinner— sits up and immediately started asking Hermione about the paper she’s recently finished. As Ron listens and made agreeable noises when necessary, he realizes that she’d hugged him because she wanted to pretend like everything was normal.

'Fine,' he thinks. 'I can do that, easy.' As he watches her talk animatedly about her research, though, his stomach plummets. This is going to be so fucking hard.

***

Oh god,' Hermione thought, 'this is so incredibly awkward. What am I doing trying to pretend everything is normal?' Thankfully Harry gets her started on her work - she just proposed her senior thesis topic and her advisor seemed intrigued [ooc - in my head we're juniors] and so she had a lot to say, far more than Harry and Ron could ever care about international maternity leave and how the differing lengths in different countries actually has lasting effects on the child and the family at large.

But that’s how it always was - Hermione blabbering on about her work and Harry and Ron smiling and nodding along. Normally Harry only pays attention because he’s trying to be polite, and Ron is the one who is genuinely animated, asking questions to try to understand exactly what Hermione is getting at, even though there’s no room in his sports major’s brain for complicated gender politics and whatever else Hermione has going on in her triple major designed to get her the Prime Ministry. But not tonight - Harry’s trying *so* hard to play along and Ron’s just barely paying attention - nodding when it seems appropriate but not interacting with her like normal, like he’s the one who’s just trying to be polite and not the one who really cares.

'Is he mad?' Hermione ponders. Come on - what she did was really shitty. That was a *great* kiss, and - just - her second completely unexpected kiss in two days and she wasn't really sure what she liked better. Ron felt like home, if that makes any sense, like she could kiss him for the rest of forever and not even mind never having another first kiss again.

But Friday’s kiss - that was something else, too. Hermione’s been wondering what it was like to kiss a girl for a really long time now, ever since she had *that* dream about Amy Pond and realized she might not be exactly straight… Pansy was soft but demanding, playful but exciting, making Hermione want more but knowing exactly when to stop, when it was too far for Hermione’s first ever girl-on-girl kiss (especially with all the wine) even if Hermione was reluctant when she pulled away.

When she was with Pansy, Hermione felt excited, daring, like she could finally get a chance to embody the bravery the members of her house are supposed to stand for. But Ron is comfortable, and if he’s telling the truth and not just fucking with Hermione in some cruel way to ensure she gets even more tied up with him before letting her down yet again, he’s her other half. He could be her everything, if she trusts him. But because doesn’t know how, yet. Not after ten years of secret crushes, concealed feelings and hopes that might never come true.

Eventually, Hermione gets to caught up in her thoughts and trails off with her thesis, good timing, because Harry looked like he was trying not to fall asleep. She needs to change the topic - fast - and asks the first question she can think of: “So, Ron, it seems like you’re spending a lot of time with Blaise?” 

Well, fuck. That’s one way to get his attention. Ron shifts in his seat and tries really hard not to make it look like this is the last question he wants to answer. He has no idea how Hermione would react to Blaise hitting on him, but he is pretty sure it would be bad. Best to avoid mentioning that.

"Err, yea. Well, both of us had best mates who were busy hanging out with the other’s.. You know, Harry and Draco, you and uhm, you know-," Ron tries but if he says the name of the girl who’s mouth most definitely had the love of his life’s tongue in it, he might scream. He hurries to gloss over this horrible fuck up and surges on, "So, you know, we decided we should hang out. And we get on really well, he’s a decent bloke. I think you’d get along, he’s pretty intellectual. We’re definitely mates now though, which is nice for me since you and Harry are busy a lot…" Ron trails off, not really knowing where to end this. 

 "Cool! Yeah, that’s great. I mean we all seem to be getting close with the Slytherins these days…" Hermione pauses as she realizes that was *literally* the worst thing she could have said, and feels herself turning bright red. Unsurprisingly, Ron’s face is heating up, as well. Hermione doesn’t mind because someone whenever Ron gets embarrassed, it brings out the blue in his eyes…

Harry just looks amused, smile lighting up his eyes. Hermione’s glad she noticed, because it’s something to seize on, so Ron doesn’t have to keep talking about Blaise and whatever the hell is going on there. Hemione needs to know. But really doesn’t want to know. That totally makes sense. “Speaking of Slytherins, things seem to be going well with Draco?”  

As Harry fills his two best friends in on his new relationship, Harry and Ron share some eye contact that doesn’t really make sense to her again. However, she isn’t sure she wants to know. Luckily, the waitress approaches as Harry trails off. Harry orders his usual first, and then Ron goes. He orders for himself, and then he orders for Hermione - as he always does. They came here that *one* time when Hermione was drunk, right at the start of freshman year, when she was a little too giggly and couldn’t quite get the order out, and he’s been ordering for her ever since.

…Thinking about it, it totally makes sense why the waitress asked if she was waiting for her boyfriend before Harry and Ron showed up.

As soon as the waitress leaves, Ron startles, like he did something wrong. “Oh, bloody hell, ‘Mione, that was presumptuous of me, I shouldn’t have assumed you want your usual. Not when things are so weird.”

Oh, oh no, he came out and said it. Hermione was hoping they could just pretend like everything was normal. But of course they can’t, because literally everything has changed. But - Hermione was going to be upset if Ron *didn’t* order for her. She got so used to it, even the time he ordered her calamari after he beat her on that one test and he was *so excited* and she ate it all even though it was so totally disgusting because of how happy it made Ron. That was the first time she and Ron ever came to the cafe without Harry. It was such a lovely night.

"Don’t worry, Ron, really," Hermione assures him. "I really don’t know what I would do with myself if I had to order. *That* would be too weird"

And it would be. Hermione’s not really sure how she’s going to go, but she knows one thing, and that thing is that she would probably die if Ron Weasley fell out of her life. —

***

 Ron tries really hard not to react to Hermione’s comment on getting ‘close’ to Slytherins, but he is sure it had to show on his face. Hermione seems embarrassed about her wording, too, though…but then he doesn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. Is she embarrassed because it was the worst thing to say? Had more happened with Parkinson than he thought? Ugh, he needs to stop thinking about this and fast. Luckily Harry starts talking about Draco, so he can focus on that.

Of course as Harry talks, he realizes this isn’t the best distraction, because listening to his mate talk about his boyfriend is making him think of Harry’s confusing statement this morning, and he doesn’t really want to dwell on that, either.

Thankfully, the waitress comes to take their order. It isn’t until after she walks away again that Ron realizes he’d ordered Hermione’s usual for her.

"Oh, bloody hell, ‘Mione, that was presumptuous of me, I shouldn’t have assumed you want your usual. Not when things are so weird." Oh fuck, oh hell. He said it. He fucking brought it up, why WHY did he do that?! He saw her expression falter at his words, and he didn’t know how to fix it. Could they pretend he hadn’t said it? No of course they couldn’t but bloody now what should he say? He could see the wheels in her head churning, even though her eyes were far away. What was she thinking about? Should he apologize? He opened his mouth to do just that when she suddenly spoke.

"Don’t worry, Ron, really. I really don’t know what I would do without myself if I had to order. THAT would be too weird."

He swallows nervously and shoots her a grateful smile, which she returns. God, he would never tire of seeing that girl smile. He wanted to make her smile every day for the rest of forever. As if she can read his mind, she flushes suddenly, and she licks her lips distractedly while busying herself with her drink. Ron tries to hold back a groan—he wants to kiss those lips so badly. He instantly remembers the night he first ordered for her in this (their) bistro, the first time she’d ever been drunk. She’d been so giggly, he’d ordered for her, mostly because he didn’t want her to stop laughing. It made her entire face light up, and the sides of her eyes crinkle adorably. Later that night, when she was leaning on him due to being completely smashed, she’d tripped. Ron had pulled her to himself to steady her, and had immediately regretted it when she started nuzzling his chest. She didn’t actually kiss him, but her lips had pressed against his neck as she straightened herself. He had been quite sure it was unintentional, but it was the first time her lips had ever touched his skin. The spot had burned for days.

He registers that at some point Harry had started talked about football to fill the silence. Bloody hell, he had the best mate. He jumps into the conversation, but his mind is racing. Had she actually wanted to be close to him that night? The past two years, he’d assumed it was an accident, and he was almost positive she hadn’t remembered it. Had Hermione cuddled up to him in her drunkenness because she liked him.

Fuck, if she ever gave him a chance, he would prove to her that they were meant for each other. He wished so much that he’d had longer to kiss her. Had she felt how much he wanted her in that kiss? What if it hadn’t been good enough to convince her?

At that moment their food arrives, which is a bloody save, because football can only be talked about for so long in front of a girl who doesn’t care much for it. It gives them all something to do, and they dig into their food wordlessly for a few moments.

***

Hermione’s so grateful when the food comes and it’s her favorite - fish and chips. Believe it or not, she rarely had fish or chips growing up before coming to uni. Stereotypically, her dentist parents were health nuts and there was very little fried food in the Granger household, which is why Hermione as a child would always sneak off to the Weasleys whenever she could for dinner. (She felt really bad about it when she was older and realized how little extra money Ron’s family had to spare, but Molly *never* turned her away. Her next five Christmas presents to her and Arthur were much nicer than they had any right to be. Not that Ron ever realized, because lord knows he doesn’t pay attention to those sorts of things, but still.) Anyways, so Ron and Ginny and their brothers were just about the only ones who knew Hermione’s obsession with the classic English pub food. (Harry caught on eventually, too, but he never quite paid her attention like Ron did.)

So of course it’s what Ron ordered for Hermione and it’s been her order ever since.

She ordered it once when she and Harry had finished her midterms on Thursday but Ron had one more on Friday, and she wouldn’t let him come out with them, so he could study. It really didn’t taste as good, which Hermione found to be slightly terrifying.

The food is a good distraction, though, and eventually Harry starts talking again. For a few moments, the three of them can joke and laugh like they always do, like nothing weird is going on, like everything is totally normal and Hermione isn’t having the biggest crisis she’s ever had (including that dream about Amy Pond). It’s brilliant.

Someone has to ruin it, of course, but for once, it’s Harry this time, when he brings up Bill’s upcoming nuptials. Harry gets Ron talking about it, but apparently, it’s a bit of a stress for the family. Once Ron starts talking about it, he can’t really stop: “Of course the Delacours are happy to pay for their share, but they’re in France and the wedding is going to be here in England so it’s really hard to get them out here to help. And the venue that Fleur and Bill fell in love with is a bit on the smaller side, but it seemed fine when they were counting up how many people they were going to invite. But then apparently the Delacours have decided to invite their full extended family, and now the place is going to be bursting at the seams! They’ve already put in the deposit though, so they can’t back out of it. Mum’s saying a lot of people aren’t going to be able to bring guests! Speaking of which, Harry, you can bring Draco, of course, you’re family, and Hermione, I was thinking you would maybe go with me?”

Ron’s said his bit so quickly he appears not to even realize what he said. He doesn’t catch on that anything is out of the ordinary until Harry bursts into laughter. Not a mean laughter, Hermione notes, but the kind of startled giggle you can’t help but keep in. If what Ron blurted out wasn’t so significant, she would probably be laughing too.

It takes Ron a few seconds to backtrack and figure out where he went wrong. Hermione can pinpoint the exact moment he figured out what he said; she knows his facial expressions too well at this point. He starts stammering - “oh, bloody hell, not again, I mean if you want to bring Parkinson or whoever, go ahead, I was just wondering -“

Hermione cuts him off. “Ron, is this going to be like prom again where you’re asking me just because you think I won’t find anyone else to go with?”

The stammering returns - “What? ‘Mione, no, of course not, of course you can find a date, *anybody* would be lucky to go with you, just- I would really love to be that person, if you’d let me. It doesn’t have to be a date thing, though, we can just go as friends. If you want. Or something. We can do whatever you want. If you want to go, I mean, with me.”

Hermione can’t help it, her face breaks out into a huge grin. “I would love to go with you, Ronald. As friends. Or something.”

***

Ron almost cries with relief that she wasn’t going to make this weird, and even more so that she still wanted to go with him. When he’d blurted out the invitation, it was just so natural, he hadn’t even realized that he’d crossed over into murky waters. But she hadn’t minded, and now she was smiling at him with that perfect fucking smile.

His face flushing with happiness, he smiles at her, and he knows he must look like an idiot but he couldn’t care less. “Brilliant.” They stare at each other for a long, wonderful moment, and it’s like they’re alone in the world.

Harry is suddenly reaching between them to sign a check that Ron hadn’t even noticed was there. Blinking, he looks down at his empty plate and he can’t even remember eating. Ron and Hermione both stammer out thank-yous to their friend, and the three of them slide out of the booth. Taking her usual place between them, Hermione throws her arms around both of their shoulders like nothing had changed as they walked back to the dorms.

Things had definitely changed for Ron, though. In two months, he was taking her to his brother’s wedding, as his friend, “or something.” He was elated, and he was terrified. Elated that “or something” had even been said, and bloody terrified out of his mind that he’d have to see her in formal dress again. Her dress from high school prom had absolutely destroyed him, she’d looked so beautiful, and it wasn’t for him, and he’d been so angry but it’d been his own bloody fault. This time it would be for him, for his family, but if he had to go as her friend… fuck, he didn’t know if he could see her dressed up like that again and still be able to control himself.

As he listens to his two best mates bicker light-heartedly about school, Ron makes a promise to himself. If they go to the wedding as friends, he would be the best bloody friend in the world. But he would do everything in his power over the next two months to make Hermione see that they were perfect together. They were made for each other, he knew it, he just had to open her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday again, and Hermione and Ron haven't really hung out since their dinner on Monday. So they arrange to hang out Saturday afternoon, with Ron planning activities.

Hermione was nervous as she walked over to Ron and Harry's apartment building. She tried to convince herself not to be, it was just Ron she was hanging out with, and she's hung out with Ron hundreds of times with no one else there and it was always *fine*. But - well - this was different. Last time they were alone together, Ron just confessed his apparently undying love to her, and then *kissed* her, and it was kind of maybe a little bit perfect, and she ran away.

Like, ran away like it was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. When, obviously, it wasn't. But it was so confusing! Ron was in love with her for so many of the years she might have maybe been in love with him? How was that possible?

So she ran, claiming time to think, and then it was super awkward for two days, and then she couldn't handle it, so she made Harry go out to dinner with them, and then it was okay again but still weird. Hermione thinks it's because if Ron feels that way, how can they not be together? But it's too soon, too much, for right now.

So they'll hang out. Whatever Ron wants to do - she let him pick because she's been really busy, and she really doesn't feel like she's that great at planning, as the boys always pick and it's always so much more fun that way. When she arrives at the apartment, Ron is already waiting for her downstairs, standing kind of awkwardly at the front. When he notices her walking up, he smiles, the smile lighting up his face for a second, and then sort of cringes like he thinks the smile might be too much. It's awkward and adorable and Ron.

Eventually she makes her way to where he’s standing, and smiles shyly. "Hey!" she greets, trying to act like she's not all fluttery inside. "So what are we doing today?"

\---

Ron grins at her, trying to let it show that all he wants to do is greet her with a long snog. "Hi, 'Mione. I, er, actually found a place I want to show you, that I'm pretty certain you don't know about." He runs his hands through his hair and smiles at her slightly bewildered expression. "So, let's just start walking, shall we?"

"Alright!" She says, even though he can tell she's desperate to ask more. Ron nods happily and nudges her with his elbow as they start down the street. "Well, how've your past couple days been? Haven't heard from you since dinner with Harry."

"Oh! Well, you know, everything's been quite busy between class and my internship." When he realizes she's stopping at that, Ron laughs.

"Come on, Hermione, you've got to have more to say than that," he urges. She let's out a startled giggle and details out what she's been working on. As she talks animatedly, Ron listens, putting in his two cents when he feels he understands, but mostly just listens and revels in her passion. Her hair is tied back today, in a loose bun, and he can't stop his admiring gaze. Ron loves when Hermione's hair is pulled back, it lets him see every inch of her perfect face. Letting his eyes wander across it, he suddenly he realizes she's stopped talking and is now meeting his eyes with a cocked eyebrow. Ron blushes and coughs, hoping to she'll let him pretend she didn't just catch him staring.

"Er, we're um, almost there," he says lamely. "Just around this corner." She's still watching him out of the corner of her eye, and he shoves his hands in his pockets as they walk in an almost-comfortable silence the rest of the way. When they're just in front of the bookshop, they both stop and she stares wide-eyed at the storefront. It's a tiny, narrow place, with worn leather-bound editions in the window display. There's no store name, just a little sign hanging from the awning, painted as a stack of books. Looking through the windows, shelves stacked with old books could be seen.

"Ronald, look at this! When did this get here?! I didn't know there was a new bookshop in town!" Ron's grin practically splits his face, he fucking knew it. She'd been too busy to hear about the place opening.

"I know. This is where we're going." Hermione looks at him in surprise, and it seems like she wants to say something, but she turns around to face the bookshop again. "Well let's go inside!" she exclaims, dragging him though the doorway.

\---

A new bookshop? How incredible, how brilliant. How did Hermione not know? More importantly, how did Ron know? How did he know it was exactly the right place to take her? 'Because he's Ron,' an annoying and unhelpful voice in her head thought, 'he knows everything about you and you know everything about him.'

Well, now Hermione does, at least. With that confession from last weekend just hanging in the air, Hermione feels like she's finally totally got Ron, when before she couldn't exactly figure out what made him click when she went out on dates or spend too much time with Harry without him, or something, and everything just sort of fell into place.

She should be open with him as he was to her, but it's kind of terrifying? Like, Ron wants her. Surely he doesn't realize what he wants and is only confused when it seemed like she might be for falling for someone else - a girl, even.

'You've known him for ten years,' the annoying thought voice retorts, 'he didn't just say that just on a whim.'

But still - Hermione has to be totally sure. If she lets herself feel that way about Ron again, it can only end two ways. One, they live happily ever after, and everything is wonderful. That would be the best option, by far. But option two - they date for a while and Hermione falls hard, harder than ever before to where she can't imagine a life without Ron (not that she already can't) but something happens and Ron falls out of love with her and she loses one of her two very favorite (one favorite) people in the world and probably Harry too, because Harry and Hermione are so close but it's nothing compared to what Harry and Ron share.

She decides to distract herself with the books. The shop is amazing. Amazing! There's wornout books all over the place, interspersed with the new releases that the shop will probably have to sell to stay in business. But the walls are incredible. The shop's tiny but everything looks perfect, and when she comes upon a certain section, she gasps in delight.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaims. "Come here!" Ron looks over, startled, from the corner he was standing in, too far away from her. He gets that adorable smile again, like he's proud of himself for finding exactly the right thing to do. Of course he did, though. Ron knows Hermione so, so well.

"Look at this," Hermione continues, once Ron's made his way over to her, "a first edition of Pride and Prejudice!" Yeah, it's a little embarrassing that that's her favorite book, but it has been ever since she a) fell for Darcy, but more importantly b) loved the way Elizabeth went after whatever she wanted and completely ignored the stupid societal rules she might have been forced to follow.

"Yeah, I called ahead to see if they would have something like tha..." Ron trails away, face lighting up in embarrassment, when he very clearly stated that he contacted the bookstore beforehand to see if it would have something Hermione wanted.

She doesn't want him to be embarrassed, especially for doing something so incredible, that she immediately picks up talking when he stops. " Ron! Stop. No. It's perfect. I'm buying it immediately and buying you something too, anything you want, for finding this amazing place." She falters for a second after seeing the strange look Ron gets, but she knows what it means immediately. "Ron, don't worry. I didn't offer to buy you something because I was worried you couldn't afford it. I want to buy something because this is amazing, and you're amazing, and I just have to."

Ron blushes again. "You know me too well, 'Mione, but if you're sure... then, yeah, let's find something for me."

\---

Trying very hard not to be embarrassed that she'd read him so well, Ron nods and starts pursuing shelves. Bloody hell, he can't believe he told her that he fucking called the shop to check for her favorite book. That was not information he'd planned to share. Ron finds a small section on sports and other various activities, and scans the titles until he sees something interesting.

"Oh, Hermione, this one's brill!" It's a title on the history of football in England, and he flips through the pages happily. "They talk about how it started and it's got all sorts of old rules in it, wow look at this…" Ron doesn't even realize he hasn't finished his sentence, and when he looks up, Hermione is smiling at him fondly. Blushing slightly, he distracts himself by looking for the price, penciled into the front page, and it isn't that bad. "I can get this for myself, 'Mione, I brought you here because I knew you'd love it, I didn't expect you to try to repay me." He halts, his mind suddenly assaulted with ways she could "repay" him and his blush depends. Cursing at himself mentally for being so ridiculous, he attempts to change the subject a bit. "Err, uhm, do you want to look around anymore?"

\---

Hermione feels her brow furrow as soon as Ron starts talking about "repaying." She really didn't mean to make him feel awkward; she just wanted to show how excited she was that he found the most wonderful store. Blimey, why is she so nervous??? It's just Ron. Gosh.

Too bad "just Ron" didn't mean much of anything, anymore, now that he was everything.

Oh no. Everything. Hermione is already in way too deep. This might end so, so poorly. It seems like a good idea to get out of the bookstore, with what it's doing to her, so she answers Ron's question in the negative, saying she's already found a few books that she needs and will have plenty of time to come back later and look. As she's saying that, though, Hermione snatches the football book from Ron's hand.

At his confused glance, she smiles. "Oh, Ronald, I just wanted to look at this book that has you so enamored! Boys and their sports..."

She only pretends to look for a while, though, before making her way to the cash register. She turns to the clerk and hands over the books she has in hand, three for herself and the one for Ron. Ron shows up to separate his book out of the pile, but Hermione stops him. "Ron, no, I told you, I want to buy this for you for showing my gratitude for taking me here. If it's really making you uncomfortable, though, you can buy me a drink or something next time we go out, okay?"

"Fine," Ron mumbles, piping up only slightly when Hermione said "next time".

The clerk smiles as she rings up the books. "Ahh, young love," she muses. "I remember what it was like to be falling in love."

Ron turns bright red and tries to stammer - "we're not, she doesn't feel that way, I mean, we don't date," but Hermione kind of feels her chest tighten up. She wishes she could just smile at the clerk for getting the situation right instead of it reducing Ron to red cheeks and stammers. But the clerk just smiles apologetically and finishes the transaction, catching Hermione's eye with a wink.

As they finish up, Hermione turns to Ron. "So... what do you want to do next? Unless, I mean, you need to go back home?"

\---

Ron latches onto her question like a lifeline to save him from embarrassment at the clerk's words. "No! I mean- if you want, um, I thought we could grab some ice cream? There's, er, that parlour down the block?"

Hermione just smiles at him. "That sounds lovely, Ron!" So they set off together and spend the walk in silence. Ron grabs the bag with their books from her and tucks it under his arm, and is mildly surprised that she lets him without a word. Their shoulders bump comfortably and it's almost like they're back before this whole mess he caused with his confession, when they were constantly tactile and practically reading each other's minds. Now he has no bloody idea what's going through her head, what she wants. She's clearly lost in thought right now. Ron's always been able to predict her, but he's just not sure anymore. Wishing he knew where he stood in her mind, he opens the door, and she seems to come back to the present at the sound of the little shop bell. They approach the counter, and he's already decided after that disastrous apology at the cafe that he can still order for her.

"Mint chip?" he asks, just to be sure. Hermione smiles and him and nods, and he goes over to order while she grabs a high-top table. Ron returns in a moment with his usual double scoop of strawberry-chocolate swirl and her single scoop, both on cones.

"Thanks for the book, by the way," he says as he slides onto the stool. "Thanks for the ice cream!" she replies happily as she takes her cone from him. Sharing a warm smile, they feel the rest of the world fade away. The moment lasts for approximately twelve seconds before Ron's ice cream drips with a loud splat onto the table. They both startle at the noise and Ron can feel his face heating as he busies himself by starting in on the parts of his cone that are melting.

\---

Hermione laughs when the ice cream hits the table, though she has to make sure Ron realizes she's laughing amusedly and not laughing at him. One quick glance shows that even though he's embarrassed, she didn't offend him.

God, it’s so weird how well she can always read him. She's just spent so much time with him over the years, she knows him too well. And they've been hanging out so often for so long, she doesn't know what she'd do without him. There was a moment she thought they were going to be separated for uni - as much as she'd hate to admit it, she didn't think he would get in anywhere she wanted to go. But they found kind of a compromise - Ron got into one of his reaches, where Hermione got a big scholarship and could make great alumni connections here. Then, there were no other options, especially once Harry decided to go to this same school, too.

Which was probably a terrible decision (unless it maybe might have been a good one), because nothing made Hermione's crush on Ron intensify more than living down the hall from him and being able to see him literally anytime she wanted. Those first few weeks were bad, when he kept getting drunk and hooking up with girls.

But it was all a ruse, it seemed, or something. Hermione knows she needs to stop delving on the past and catch up to the present situation.

So, presently, Hermione's having the most lovely afternoon with Ron. When she was with Viktor, he never took her on such nice dates. Sure, what he planned was flashy, expensive, well-thought out, etc., and certainly he spent enough effort trying to make her happy, but it was nothing like this – low-key, chill, happy, and exactly how the rest of her free afternoons should be spent.

Except - of course - Hermione zooms in on the key word in her thoughts, the one she's been trying to avoid all day: date. This feels so much like a date, and Hermione can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing. She's not dumb, she knows the next move is on her, if there is even a next move, that is. (There probably will be. She's having trouble trying to remember why she's hesitant at all.)

Hermione's so lost in her thoughts that she barely notices when Ron coughs to get her attention. "You okay there, 'Mione? You look deep in thought."

Of course Ron can pinpoint exactly what she's thinking, too. She tries to hide it. "Yeah! Definitely. I'm just really intrigued by this ice cream, you know? Why *anyone* would choose strawberry when mint is available is completely beyond me."

"Strawberry is the best! It has little bits of fruit in there and in case you've forgotten, it's swirled with chocolate!" Ron exclaims playfully, fully invigorated by the argument like it's not one they've had a hundred times before.

"Have you ever tried the mint chip at this place?" Hermione asks. When Ron shakes his head no, she thrusts the waning cone right to his face. "Have some!"

Ron's face completely blanches. "I can't just - have some of your cone!" 

Hermione's confused. "Why not?"

"You've, you've licked it and all!"

"Afraid of sharing a little spit?" Hermione giggles. "It's not like we haven't kissed or anything."

SHIT. Shit shit shit. Why did Hermione just say that?? What is she even thinking?

\---

Ron paled instantly, but as the silence grew, he could feel his face and neck flushing a deep pink. Fuck. Fucking hell. What does he say to THAT. Hermione looks like she's going to have a panic attack, which he can normally stop, but right now he doesn't know how to fix it. They stare at each other in shock for a while longer, and when finally Ron finds his voice, he looks at her with eyes full of fear and longing. When he speaks, his voice cracks in a low rasp. "Hermione…."

\---

Hermione finally gets her breathing under control, but she's still freaking the hell out inside. She needs to stall somehow. "Can we forgot I said that? Just, just for now. I just need a little more time."

Ron's face falls, and Hermione *hates* that, but he agrees readily. Probably just to make Hermione stop freaking out, even though he probably thinks this is a conversation they need to have. Hell, Hermione knows this is a conversation they need to have, and they will. Soon. Just. Not at their ice cream parlor. Not right now.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and change the subject, considering how awkward this is, so wanna tell me if you've seen anything good on the telly lately?" Hermione asks. She can never decide if pointing out how awkward a situation is makes it more or less awkward, but at least she's gotten Ron to switch subjects. They finish up as he starts talking about whatever reality show he lets captivate him, that he can't tell anyone, not even Harry about, but Hermione allows it because she finds his prattling adorable.

Everything about Ron is adorable, Hermione can't keep thinking as they start walking back. The walk is surprisingly pleasant, not awkward at all like Ron realized Hermione made it weird and was doing everything in his power to keep it normal. Because that's what he does, he makes it okay. Always. It's just what he does.

All of a sudden, it clicks for Hermione. If she initiates something, it could go terribly wrong. Anything could. But - how can she not try? What if Ron is her forever? She loves being around him, so, so, so much, and wants as much as he she can get. But he seems to be offering more than she's taking, and finally Hermione realizes how sincere he was being. She needs this.

They get back to Ron's apartment complex, and presumably it's time to part for the day, or at least, the afternoon. Ron tentatively leans in for a hug, like would always happen, but like he's not sure if it's what Hermione wants.

It's not what Hermione wants. But instead of just awkwardly waving goodbye like Ron is probably expecting, she leans in. Too close. Too too close. Too close just for a hug. Ron tries to pull away, but Hermione doesn't let him. She leans in the rest of the way and kisses him. It's just a chaste peck, but Ron gasps like Hermione pulled all his air away.

""Mione?" he asks, eyes searching for clues.

She doesn't know what to say. So she leans back in and kisses him again. Ron's not so startled now and after a second or two, he starts to kiss back.

\---

Holyfuckinghell Hermione is kissing him, and this time she's the one who initiated. She wants this. Wants him. Ron can't even believe it, but he knows this is basically his last chance ever, so he turns off his brain and just feels. He knows how to kiss, he's had lots of practice with various girls, mostly preparing for this moment if it ever came, the moment to make it perfect for Hermione. Ron deepens the kiss, cupping the side of her face with one strong hand and wrapping his other in her hair. He rolls her bottom lip between his teeth lightly, and when her mouth opens in a whimper, he pushes his tongue into her hot, waiting mouth. Ron paints every part of her mouth with it, exploring every crevice with tenderness. Hermione's arms are around his neck now, and their bodies are pressed flush together. Holding her head only with the hand tangled in her hair, he lets the one that was on her face slide down her body in a slow caress, brushing firmly over her breast but not stopping until he reaches he waist. He grips her slender figure tight, and pulls her in even closer as he migrates his mouth across her jaw, sucking and nipping and kissing his way down her neck and finally stopping when he gets to her collarbones. These bloody things have been tempting him for years, so now he finally sucks down on them, hard. Hermione is making the most lovely little noises in his ear, and is starting to writhe against him. Reluctantly he realizes that in front of his dorm building is really not the right place to continue this, and they probably shouldn't do anything further until they've had a proper conversation about it. With anyone else, he wouldn't care, but Hermione means too much, is his everything, and they've got to talk about this, about what it means. Ron loosens his grip on her body and kisses her perfect lips again, bringing them down from this high slowly with several short kisses. When they finally pull away, his arms are still wrapped around her in a sort of hug, and he smiles at her before leaning down to press one final kiss to her forehead.

\---

Despite all indications to the contrary, Hermione was terrified that Ron wasn’t going to kiss her back. That she convinced him that it was better to stay friends and that would be that.

Thank god her paranoia is just, simply, paranoia, because this is the best kiss she’s ever fucking experienced. Ron is such a good kisser. And she really doesn’t think she feels this way just because it’s her Ron. Her body has never felt like this before, in any sexual situation ever, and _why are they standing outside right now where anyone can see_. She gets lost in the feeling of bliss, completely unaware to anything else, until she feels Ron slowly untangling himself from her. That’s not a bad sign, right?

He kisses her forehead, though, and makes her feel so safe, and this is perfect.

Once they’re apart enough, Ron starts to talk. “Hermione, holy shit, that was amazing, you’re amazing, but maybe we should talk about this?”

“Do we need to talk?” Hermione asks, suddenly worried that she showed her hand too forcefully and Ron didn’t want this.

“Yes?” Ron squeaks, confused. “I mean, what is this? I want you, ‘Mione, I want this. Everything. Do you?”

Everything. Oh. Oh that’s the word that’s been floating around in Hermione’s head this last week, all that’s she wanted, but everything that she’s afraid of.

Well, if Ron’s offering – “Yes, of course! I’m so in.”

Ron has the most brilliant grin on his face, it’s the most lovely thing Hermione has ever seen.

“We, Ron, need to go upstairs right now and explore “this” some more.”

Ron laughs. “Hermione, you know how excited I am now, right? But I can’t believe you’re so happy that you’d be willing to miss your editorial board meeting?”

Shit. Every Saturday at 4. Hermione, the editor of the opinions section, was the one who chose the time. She couldn’t miss the meeting, she had to run it. This is literally the worst thing that’s ever happened to her.

But, she can’t let her meeting run without her, so she needs to go. “Can I come back here when it’s done?”

“Of course, ‘Mione,” says Ron, that brilliant grin still on his face. “I’ll be here.”

She leans in for a quick peck – they can _do_ that now – and then heads on her way.

\--

Ron's face is still stuck in a goofy grin as he watches Hermione walk away. Really, really watching, he studies the way her hips sway as she readjusts her bag on her shoulder. He can't help but laugh a little, realizing it must have dropped to the ground during their kiss. Blimey, he can barely believe what just happened. While watching her disappear around the corner, he even lets his gaze linger on her arse in her tight blue jeans. Fuck, he's allowed to look at her like that now. He blushes to himself, and finally turns to go inside. Taking the stairs three at a time, his mind repeats the same mantra: Hermione is his. Ron flops on his bed in elation, running his fingers through his hair, and smiles at the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter! Takes place directly after Hermione's meeting.

Hermione’s meeting went horribly. It’s the editorial board, where the staff of the Opinions page pitch their editorial ideas for the next couple of issues. That’s the easy part, though, as the second half of the meeting is spent planning the Staff Editorial for the week, that no one signs, so it can be as controversial as they want it to be. The staff this week picked a particularly controversial topic and writing the article took *hours.* Like, four hours. Normally, Hermione wouldn’t mind - she loves the debate and figuring out the best way to call people (usually school administrators) out, but she had more important things on her mind.

Namely, Ron. Earlier in the afternoon, Hermione decided to lay caution to the wind and just go for it with Ron. The worst thing that could happen if they tried to date and it didn’t work out would by that Hermione would lose her best friend. but the payoffs, if it did, were so much better. By giving in to her everlasting feelings for Ron, she finally gets the boy she’s loved (but don’t tell him that, not yet) for years and years. She’s so fucking excited, she can’t handle it. (And Hermione Granger does not curse lightly.) So she needed the meeting to be over.

It ends at 7:45. The staff ordered dinner once they realized it was going to be a long one. Hermione, normally patient as anyone, was livid when the delivery was supposed to come in 30 minutes but came in 60, because she needed to *leave*. When the meeting is over, she passes the job of locking up (which she always does) to her associate editor, and runs back to Ron’s as fast as she can.

She lets herself in to their building (of course she has a key) but knocks when she gets to the front. Ron looks a little confused when he opens the door.

"Hey, ‘Mione," he greets, big smile on his face. "Why’d you knock? You never knock."

Hermione didn’t even realize she was doing something out of the ordinary - she’s really flustered! “Oh, I don’t know, Ron, had a rough meeting, I guess.”

He frowns when he fully takes her in and decides to solve the problem of stressed Hermione like he often does, with a big bear hug. Hermione’s whole body tingles as she presses up against him, and suddenly, a hug’s not enough. She turns her head upwards without letting go, til her face (her mouth) is just inches from him. Ron’s eyes study her, trying to pour into her soul. It’s a bit too much for right now, she knows they need to talk, knows they need to figure it out. But for the first time ever, pretty much, Hermione doesn’t want to talk right now and figure things out. So she leans in, closes the distance between them, and kisses him again.

It’s a fairly chaste kiss, as kisses go, but once again, it’s perfect. Hermione could do this for the rest of her life. ‘Maybe you can,’ that unhelpful voice in the back of her head pipes up.

Ron pulls away, breathless, before Hermione can deepen the kiss into something more. “I can’t believe you just did that,” Ron marvels.

"Was that not okay?" Hermione asks, scared she did something wrong.

"No, ‘Mione, it was wonderful, perfect. I just - ahh, can’t believe I get to kiss you now."

Oh. Hermione can’t help but smile at that. It is kind of amazing.

Ron continues. “You do look kind of stressed, though. Bad meeting? You want to talk about it?”

Hermione doesn’t, she just wants to get to other things, but this is Ron, and she knows Ron well enough (too well) to know that if she doesn’t elaborate, he’s just going to worry about her and think something worse than just a stressful meeting happened, and she doesn’t want that.

So she goes into it, talking about how Justin wouldn’t let go of his idea to urge the school to go on a hunger strike to protest the unethical treatment of animals that will eventually end up in the school cafeteria (good idea, but he had no proof and a hunger strike is a laughable idea), and how Lisa was playing devil’s advocate to *everyone* so they couldn’t get anything done, and how it took forever and she just couldn’t wait to get out.

At the end, Ron has this geeky smile on his face that Hermione’s always loved.  

"What’re you thinking?" Hermione asks.

"Why couldn’t you wait to get out? Eager to see someone?" Ron teases, looking so pleased.

"Well, yes, obviously, but also the meeting was horrendous."

Ron laughs at Hermione’s nonchalance when he realizes she’s mostly putting on a show. “Can I try to calm you down?”  
———————————————-  
Hermione looks delighted at this, already knowing what he’s going to offer. “Of course!”

Sitting on the bed, Ron smiles at her as she puts her bag down and shrugs out of her sweater. This has been going on for quite a few years, Ron calming her when she’s stressed or having a panic attack. He gives her shoulder rubs, and for some reason this has never been weird. It’s simply been something that they do without question, even if others have found it weird. Ron can’t help but be a bit excited for this massage, though. Because this time, he can give her a real massage. This time, he doesn’t have to attempt to ignore the lovely little moans she can’t help but make—the noises that often make his blood shoot straight to his groin, and he’d have to try to readjust his position without making it obvious. Ron is jolted out of these thoughts when Hermione sits in front of him.

Tapping her on the shoulder, he says, “Lay down, ‘Mione. On your stomach.” She gives Ron a funny look and he laughs, “Go on! I want to give you a proper back rub.”

Hermione cocks her eyebrow and murmurs, “Alright then, Ronald.” She presses a small kiss on his shoulder as she moves to lay comfortably on the bed. Ron swings his leg over to straddle her lower back and tries not to let on how nervous it makes him to be atop her like this. He knows they should probably take whatever was going on between them.. slowly. He shakes himself mentally, after all he is only giving her a massage. Securing that thought in his mind, Ron leans over his and starts at her shoulders. Working his thumbs into the knots between her shoulders, he forgets about his worries and loses himself in relaxing her. Hermione lets out a low moan when he works his knuckles along her spine, and Ron’s denims tighten instantly. He’s hovering over her arse now since he’s been working on her lower back, and is positive she can feel his arousal. Determined not to be embarrassed by this, he continues as though nothing is wrong. A few minutes later, however, he starts pressing heated, wet kisses across her back as he kneads her waist.

Still dissolving the knots across her back, he nudges the hem of her shirt up with his nose and continues his kissing, only this time pressing them into the expanse of skin right above her jeans. Fucking hell, Hermione’s skin feels like it’s on fire, and he can hear her breathing becoming more uneven and labored. Ron’s kisses are incessant, but all the while, he doesn’t stop her massage.  
———————————————  
Hermione can’t count how many massages she’s been given by Ron. Too many. It probably should have been weird. Viktor thought it was weird, that’s sure. (At this point, Hermione suspects Ron amped up his massage game last year just to piss off Viktor. It turned, and really relaxed Hermione.) But it was just a normal thing between close friends, and it always helped calm her down.

It’s not helping today - the calming down, that is. In fact, it’s doing the exact opposite. Hermione has never been this turned on before. Ever. Ron’s kisses are electrifying, every one like a like a little shock. Hermione wants them to stop, because she’s not sure how much longer she can handle this - her shirt’s still on, for godsakes! - but also, this is Ron. She wants him so badly, wants everything with him, but they got together four and a half hours ago, and she doesn’t want to rush things. This is Ron. It needs to be perfect. They’re so perfect, so this needs to be, too.

Ron shifts on top of her to reach up her shirt a little bit more, and oh, oh, oh, yeah, he’s hard. Well, good. If Hermione is going to be incredibly aroused, Ron should be, too. This isn’t fair, though. He’s touching her and making her feel amazing, and this isn’t the everyday “calm down” massage.

"Ron," she moans, unbelieving how breathy she’s sounding. "Get up for a second."

"Something wrong, Hermione? Did I go too far?" Ron sounds terrified again, but he gets up all the same.

"Please don’t worry so much - you did hear me moaning, yeah?"

"You always moan like that," Ron says, cringing as he realizes what he just admitted.

"You noticed!" Hermione exclaims. "They’re *always* good sounds, babe. I just wanted to shift a little bit." As she says that, she turns over so she’s lying on her back.

"Ron, come back now," Hermione says with a smile. Ron looks confused on where to sit, so Hermione clarifies. "SIt back, exactly as you were."

So Ron does, climbs back into position as he straddles Hermione again, but the contact now drives Hermione wild. She arches up, needing the delicious friction and moans again, this time louder than ever. Ron gasps, eyes wild, and leans down to kiss her.

It’s nothing like their prior kisses. Their last kisses were sweet, adoring, the time of nervous liplocks you build up after ten years of waiting. No longer bothering with closed-mouth kisses, Ron brings his lips to Hermione’s, swiping his tongue against her lower lip, demanding entry. Hermione promptly grants it, letting out a little moan as Ron continues to show off the skills he developed with those countless girls, who he will (hopefully) never deal with again. After a few seconds, Ron tears his mouth away from Hermione and brings it down to her neck. He peppers her with little kisses until he finds a spot that makes her go crazy, and she moans deeply, arching upward again and making Ron moan a little bit, too. He fixates on the spot, sucking gently for long enough that Hermione might have a mark tomorrow. (Normally, she’d be pissed about that, but no, not with Ron. She wants everyone to know she’s his.)

Their bodies are moving together, and it’s brilliant. They’re so in sync, like they were made for each other, and they might’ve been. Ron breaks away for a moment to breathe, and he does, but it’s a heavy breath that comes to him. Fortunately (unfortunately), she takes this moment to remember that she doesn’t want to go all the way with him, not today.

She pulls away slightly, so she can look at Ron. “Hey,” she interrupts. “Can we talk for a sec?”

Ron turns his head to look straight at Hermione. “Yeah, course, ‘Mione. We still good?”

"Oh, yeah, yes, Ron, we’re good. Just - I hope this is okay, but oh, this is so amazing, but is it okay if we didn’t do everything today? Just, maybe, we can take it a little slow? This is just so new, I don’t want to rush into anything. Would that be okay?"   
——————————————  
"Absolutely, Hermione. Bloody hell, of course, I totally understand. And I agree. And -erm- I’m going to keep kissing you now, if that’s alright." Ron catches a flash of a smile from her before he continues his assault on spot where her shoulder begins and she immediately lets out a startled moan. They’re bodies are still writhing together, and fuck it all, it’s the best thing he’s ever experienced and their clothes are still on. Once this thought enters his mind, he decides to do something about it. He moves to kiss her fully on the mouth again as he slides her shirt up, over her bra, over her face. When her shirt gets tangled in her elbows, effectively getting her arms stuck above her head, he grins at her and leaves it. She gives him and affronted glare at being left like this, but he can see the amusement in her eyes, and he unhooks the clasp in the front of her bra in response. There’s a glorious heartbeat where the cups cling to her breasts before falling open to reveal her naked torso to him. Ron let’s his eyes take their greedy fill of her before reaching down to start massaging her breasts. Hermione gulps, and he’s sure it’s because of the hunger he can feel written across his face. Slowly, he lowers himself, never breaking eye contact, and captures one of her nipples in his mouth. She arches gorgeously into him, groaning as he laps and sucks at her while his hands roam her sides. He bites her nipple softly before licking his way over to the other, which is begging for attention. Ron can’t believe how perfect she is; he’s always liked petite girls, so he’s never been that into huge, squishy breasts. Hermione’s are exactly how he likes them, big enough that you know they’re there, but no more than that. Continuing his tender massage of them, Ron begins kissing his way down her stomach, nipping lightly as he goes. He arrives at her denims and sucks right above them while he unbuttons them.

Having been lost in his ministrations, Hermione perks up when she hears her zipper. “Ron Weasley, if you don’t get my arms out of this stupid shirt this instant and let me touch you, I will scream.”

Ron laughs, “Really, ‘Mione, that’s not much incentive for me to help. I think I’d rather like if you screamed.” Hermione blushes beautifully at that and scowls at him, but he’s already helping her out of her shirt. Yanking her bra off the rest of the way, she sits up, even though Ron’s still straddling her. She’s touching him everywhere instantly, rubbing his chest and shoulders and stomach and suddenly she’s pulling his shirt off. She’s seen him shirtless before, of course, she practically lived with him and Harry sometimes. Never before has she looked at him this way, though. They’re naked torsos are pressed together now, hot and smooth and perfect, and ohfuckohfuck Hermione is kissing his neck hard. He let’s out a strangled sob and Hermione pulls back to look at him.

"Why, Ronald, do you have a sensitive neck?" she practically purrs. He stammers, not getting any actual words out, but it doesn’t matter, she’s already back to sucking on it like the perfect little minx she is. She gives him one hard bite that has him grinding his arousal into her and now suddenly she’s got them both on their sides facing each other. Frantically, they help each other shove their pants down and there’s a moment of tangled confusion before they’re both starkers.

Bloody. Fucking. Hell. Not taking their hands off each other, they both pause in some unspoken agreement, taking a brief moment to just LOOK at each other, finally, mapping out everything they’ve been missing with their eyes. It’s over so fast though, as if they can’t bear not to continue immediately. They’re bodies are flush against each other for an unbelievable minute while they kiss and hold and writhe. When Ron’s cock digs into her hip, they both cry out and instantly have to be touching each other. Hermione’s hand is already wrapped around his cock, and Ron thinks he might die as he’s cupping her with his hand, rubbing his palm into her short patch of curls, but he still looks at her for permission. She bites her lip and nods, and he presses two calloused fingers into her heat. Ohgod she is so wet and hot and he thrusts them against that brilliant spot. Crying out, Hermione starts wanking him furiously, wriggling against his fingers.

"Oh fuck, oh god, ‘Mione," he groans as her hand’s curling and squeezing and pulling around him. Ron let’s her start a rhythm and then matches it, fucking her with his fingers while his thumb circles on her clit relentlessly. Goddamn, Hermione is moaning so prettily he can hardly stand it. He captures her lips in a deep kiss that is basically just them whimpering into each other’s mouths with teeth and tongues getting in the way. They both speed up and everything is so messy and so desperate and he fucking loves it. He feels his body tensing up, "Ohfuuck, uuunggh, Hermione, fuuuuck!" and that’s the only warning she has before his hot cum is painting them both.

Ron doesn’t miss a beat, though, and adds a third finger, fucking her as deep as he can with them until she cries out just a few moments later, “Oooohhgod, Ron, ohh!” Her body convulses around him and she shudders as her orgasm hits. Eyes glued to her face, Ron watches in awe as her eyes squeeze tight in ecstasy. Hooking his leg around her body and pulling a blanket over them, he holds her tight, peppering her face in soft kisses.

He’s stroking her arm softly and watching her, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. This was bloody brilliant, but he’s worried they got caught up and he took it too far. Hadn’t she just told him she wanted to take it slow? Hoping everything is okay still, he finally speaks. “Bloody hell, Hermione. You’re so fucking beautiful.”  
—————————————  
There’s something to be said for cuddling up next to another person after post-orgasm bliss, but this is different. Viktor made her feel warm and nice, but Ron makes her feel whole. She’s not sure she’s going to live without this.

(Hopefully she won’t need to.)

She’s too on-edge still to think, but when Ron calls her “fucking beautiful,” it brings her back to Earth. Poeple have told her she was pretty before, but she’s never really believed them, she still sees herself as that awkward 11-year-old who no one wanted to talk to until she got detention for trying to help two boys in math class by passing them notes on how to do the problems. Three days of detention can bring you close to other people, though, and Harry and Ron sort of just kept her after that. But hearing Ron’s wavering tone, calling her that, knowing that he wouldn’t say it if he didn’t mean it, she can’t help but smile.

"You’re not too bad yourself, Ron," Hermione says cheekily, not opening her eyes but somehow curling herself tighter into him. "That was perfect. Let’s not wait another ten years to do that again, okay?"

Hermione can feel the grin break out on Ron’s face, but she can’t keep her eyes closed, she needs to see it. He looks so happy, and she - fucking did that.

"I think that can be arranged, ‘Mione," he states. His expression slightly falters, though, looking hesistant, like he wants to ask something but he’s not sure how.

"Ron, my turn to ask, what’s wrong? You okay?"

"Just - you literally just said you wanted to take it slow, and now we’re lying here, naked? I feel like I got carried away because you’re just - too, um, perfect, I don’t know, and I hope I didn’t do anything wrong."

Hermione giggles slightly. “Ron, don’t worry. I’m not afraid of you, if you’re starting something I don’t want, I’ll tell you. I wasn’t ready for sex, but what we did was fine. Well, not fine. Perfect, as I said. I am a little cold, though, would you mind if I grabbed one of your shirts to put on? My clothes are kinda tight for what I feel like wearing now.”

"One of my shirts? Yeah, sure, Hermione, top drawer," Ron says, but it’s hesistant, like that’s not what he wants.

"I don’t need to…" Hermione trails off, unsure.

"No, no, please, I’m just not sure I’m quite ready for round 2 just yet, and the sight of you in one of *my* shirts might just drive me crazy."

At that, Hermione pops up. “Ooh! Then I’m definitely grabbing one of the shirts. Maybe your Ramones tee. It is my favorite.”

She gets up to grab it and is freezing before she gets to the drawer. She rummages through the top drawer, looking for the tee, and eventually finds it. Ron gulps audibly when she puts it on, and Hermione grins, quite widely. She goes to put the shirts she moved around in their proper places, but finds something else to pique her interest.

"Is this oregano, Ron?"

Ron flushes terribly as Hermione turns around to face him. It’s adorable. “Um, no?” he squeaks.

"Haha, babe, I know. I did smoke with you (and Blaise) last week, remember? Can we have some now?"  
———————————-  
Ron flushes even deeper, still not used to how freely she’s started calling him “babe.” Maybe he should try pet names, too.

"Hell ya we can have some, love." Fuck, he wasn’t sure if that was too much. I mean, she knows he loves her. He literally screamed it at her. But maybe they have to work up to saying that again? He grabs some sweatpants from the floor and pulls them on, sitting on the bed. "Er- here, let me.. I think I have a joint already rolled in there." Hermione peeks in his drawer again and pulls one out, along with a lighter. She hands them to Ron and fluffs up the pillows against the wall so they have something to lean back on. Ron watches with a grin as the shirt rides up on her thigh and she sticks her tongue out at him when she catches him looking. Crawling over, she curls up to sit next to him, while he puts the joint between his lips and starts to light it. He’s distracted, however, by Hermione taking her now-ruined bun out, shaking her head with a sigh and letting her hair cascade around her shoulders. When she looks up at him, he’s staring openly at her, with the joint hanging from his slightly parted lips. Laughing, she plucks it out of his mouth and grabs the lighter so she can start it up.

Ron watches her light and inhale, and just stares more. “Seriously Hermione, you’ve no idea how gorgeous you look right now…Your hair messy and loose, mascara smudged, wearing my oversized old Ramones shirt over your bloody bare legs, taking a drag from a joint like a pro…” He smirks. “If 16-year-old you could see you now.”

She lets smoke out of her mouth leisurely as she smiles, “I think she’d be secretly pleased, actually. But only because I’m also cuddled up next to a shirtless Ron Weasley with a just-been-shagged look on his face.” Smiling, Ron grabs the joint back from her, taking a moment to inhale deeply, eyes closed. When he exhales, he looks Hermione dead in the eye and breathes the smoke out his nose with a smirk.

Hermione laughs delightedly, “You look like a dragon, I wish I could do that.” They spend the next several minutes trying to teach her, and she’s close, but still can’t quite get it. By the end of the lesson, however, they’re both quite fucking high, and giggling.

"You know, ‘Mione," Ron says in between giggles, "I never really got to ask you. Are you- er- will you be my girlfriend? My best friend and exclusive…lover?" He cocks an eyebrow, but he’s actually trying to be serious. "We, um, don’t have to put a label on it, but, I just- I need to- want to- know that you’re mine and that I get to be yours and I really couldn’t handle anyone else looking at you ever and, erm, yea." Ron looks mildly embarrassed at this bout of possessiveness, so he busies himself with the joint again.  
————————————  
Oooh. Oh. Did Ron just ask what Hermione thinks he did? Aka, the question she’s been hoping to hear since she was like 14? Obviously, she’s going to say yes, but it seems like a good idea to play around with him a little bit.

"Hmm, I don’t know, now that you’ve reawakened my needs for sexual contact with that wonderful trick you pulled, maybe I should play the field, too."

Oops. Big mistake. Ron looks crestfallen. Hermione needs to fix it, now.

"Ron. Look at me." Ron turns his head up from where it was facing the bed, but refuses to look Hermione in the eye. So Hermione moves her hands up to his face and grasps his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Ron, of course I would like to be exclusive with you. I would love to be yours. Which makes you, as you said, mine. Clear?"

Ron mumbles his assent, but Hermione isn’t sure he gets it. Or maybe he does, but he’s too lazy to agree, they are pretty high after all. She’s all tingly inside for more reasons than one, and the feel of Ron’s leg pressed up against hers as they just lie in bed is almost too much to handle. Hermione needs to convince him that she was just kidding, though, so she moves her hands, still on his cheeks, one to cradle his hair and the other to his right shoulder, and brings him up close. She brings their lips together again for another searing kiss. It’s heaven. She could definitely do this forever.

"Clear?" Hermione asks again. Well, it’s more like a demand.

"Clear, ‘Mione," Ron giggles. "You’re definitely mine, I’m not letting you go. Ever."

Hermione could live with that.

She grabs the joint where Ron put it down during the kiss, but it seems like it’s almost out. Well, Hermione could try to get another hit out, but she could also burn her fingers off. (Ever logical, that Hermione.) She laughs softly at the incredulity of the situation - her, lying in Ron’s bed mostly naked (she probably should have put underwear on, but it seemed hard, okay?), with Ron there half-naked beside her, high out of her mind. It’s brilliant and she wants to do it forever. But right now, she can’t stay in bed. She’s so warm and cosy enveloped in Ron’s essence that she’ll fall asleep, and this is the best night of her life so far (except maybe graduation, giving that valedictorian speech and showing everyone how great she was was pretty awesome, too), but now, she can’t fall asleep, she needs to savor tonight.

This is probably a silly thing to ask, but it’s Ron, and he’s pretty giggly too, so he won’t mind, she doesn’t think. “You have any chocolate?”  
—————————————  
Scoffing, Ron replies, “Please, Hermione, as if I wouldn’t have chocolate on hand at all times.” When he reaches under the bed and pulls out a candy bar, Hermione bursts out laughing.

"Oh my god, Ron, you’re brilliant," she declares as she takes it from him and immediately starts digging in. Ron shoots her a lop-sided grin and watches in amusement as she eats the entire bar.

"Why, ‘Mione, I do believe you have the munchies." In response, Hermione throws the wrapper at him and gives him a delicious, chocolate-flavored kiss, which he responds to enthusiastically. Without knowing how they got there, they find themselves intertwined on their sides, still kissing. They pull apart for a moment in surprise at finding themselves in this position. and when they do, Hermione yawns. "Boring you, am I?" Ron teases.

Hermione swats his shoulder and mumbles, “Just sleepy. It’s been a long day: we walked around town, the meeting was horrible and and then I came here and got a massage, got off, and got high.” She frowns slightly and sits up. “I guess I should find my clothes and get home before I’m too tired to get there.” She looks up and Ron is giving her a funny look, he almost looks hurt. “What? What’s wrong?”

He speaks slowly, as if worried he’ll upset her, “‘Mione…you’re not just going to stay here? I thought, um, I thought you’d sleep here with me. Do you- do you not want to? You’ve crashed in our dorm loads of times. If you, erm, feel uncomfortable, I can take the floor…” He trails off, waiting for her to respond.

As she speaks, Hermione looks slightly flustered. “Of course I want to stay, you daft boy. I just, well, I didn’t want to be presumptuous.” She scowls when he snorts at her, but she knows he’s not meaning to be mean.

"Seriously?" Ron asks through his laughter, "Hermione, neither of us are bloody wearing underwear, I think that means nothing is ‘presumptuous.’" Becoming more serious, he looks her in the eye and brushes her hair out of her face. "Stay. Please."  
————————————  
"Well, that settles it, then," Hermione states, conclusively but lazily, a feat which not many would be able to accomplish. "I’ll stay."

Ron sprouts that big grin he’s been sporting all day, the one Hermione’s not sure she’s going to be able to go a day without. “So you want to go to bed, then?” he asks.

"Would you hate me if I did?" Hermione replies. "I don’t want this day to end but I’m so beat and you’re so comfy."

"Hermione Granger, you know I could never hate you. Let’s sleep, then." As he says this, Ron settles himself onto bed, lying down on his back in his normal position (which Hermione knows because sometimes she has to wake him up when they’re going to brunch, and no other reason) and Hermione curls up into him, head on his bare chest. He’s really, really warm, and after a moment, she sits up abruptly. She ignores Ron’s look of confusion as she takes off her (his) shirt and settles herself back into position.

Somehow, Ron’s grin gets even wider. As he reaches to turn off the lights, Hermione has one more question. “Ronald, can we get brunch in the morning?”

"Course, ‘Mione," he yawns, "and I’ll make sure to stock up for next time you have the munchies, too." 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron fumbles with his keys at the doorway, laughing when he drops them. When he reaches down to pick them up, Hermione -who has been leaning on him- stumbles into the wall and giggles. They have just gotten back from the local bistro after a fun dinner date where they each had a few drinks. He feels comfortably tipsy, and finally gets the door to his empty dorm open, dragging Hermione inside. 

"I'm so through with these wretched clothes," Hermione declares, and begins to shrug out of her jacket. Ron loves that since they've started dating, she rarely wears more than her underwear and a shirt when they're alone together. When she bends down to pull her shoes off, Ron's groin twists and he can feel his blood rushing to his cock.

"Let me help you," he manages to croak, and is immediately at her side. Running his hands down her back, he kisses her perfect lips and starts removing her shirt and denims. Their kiss quickly turns into a deep snog, and now Hermione is undressing him, too. When her fingers sweep over his erection, Ron gasps and jerks against her, tightening his grasp on her hips.

***

Being with Ron is so wonderful. He always makes her feel incredibly special, telling her she's beautiful (which she didn't used to believe, but is starting to), and she's so comfortable around him - Hermione hasn't really told many people about her habit of getting out of her clothes as soon as she's home alone, but this is a secret she doesn't exactly mind sharing with Ron.

Hermione's still getting used to the fact, though, that she can just do whatever she wants with Ron. They've been taken it slow (ish) per her request, but he makes her feel so nice inside, in so many ways, and she kind of wants to take it to the next level. Tonight might be the night.

But there are more pressing matters to attend to, like the fact that Ron is incredibly hard beneath her fingers. She realizes they're still standing in the common room, and even though Harry is probably at Malfoy's for the night, they should move into Ron's room, just in case. She moves her hand away from where it is currently resting on Ron's erection, giggles at the little 'harrumph' noise he makes, and grabs his wrist to lead him to his bed.

When they get into the bedroom, she lies down on the bed and pulls Ron on top of her. She loves the feeling of his weight over her, crushing her a teeny bit but really just keeping her safe. She's down to her bra and panties now and Ron is in boxers, and when Ron is kissing her, she pulls away to whisper in his ear - "my bra should probably come off right now." This is a skill he's *quite* good at - how he perfected it, Hermione doesn't exactly want to know - but he manages to get her out of the garment without breaking the kiss he resumed as soon as Hermione was done whispering.

Soon after, Ron does break the kiss, but only to place little kisses on her cheek, jawline, neck, and down until he gets to her breast, which he recently discovered Hermione quite enjoyed. He kisses one all around, eventually sucking on the nipple and nibbling just a little bit, eliciting a moan from Hermione. He continues this for a few more moments before moving onto the the other, driving Hermione crazy in the process. 

***

Continuing his ministrations, Ron laps and nips at her breasts at a leisurely pace, knowing how mental this will make her. When he feels the fingers in his hair tighten and pull impatiently, he laughs softly and leaves off her nipple to kiss his way down her stomach. When he's finally hovering in between her legs, he pauses and waits. Hermione's head is thrown back in relief, exposing her gorgeous throat, but then she realizes he's stopped. Propping herself up a bit, she looks down to glare at Ron. He shoots her a cheshire cat grin before lowering his head, never dropping eye contact, and swipes a long, rough lick from the bottom of her cunt to her clit. Instantly Hermione crashes her head back onto the pillow and lets out a long moan. Pleased, he sets to work unraveling her. Licking methodically, Ron takes time to ravish her completely, sucking on her labia and pushing his tongue into her slit. Fucking hell, he loves the way she tastes. They've done this twice before, and Hermione proved herself to be an enthusiastic oralist, but he doesn't think he'll ever be used to being allowed to devour her this way.

"Ooh babe, oh fuck," she whines. He interprets this plea for more and buries his nose in her short curls and nibbles at her clit, loving the way she writhes and tangles her hands in his hair to push herself into his face even more.

***

Ron knows *exactly* how to drive her crazy, in so many ways, but this just might be her new favorite. Hermione's having trouble thinking coherently, though, as Ron does that thing with his tongue. She's never going to get used to it, it's bloody amazing.

The pressure rises inside Hermione and she starts babbling enthuiastically. "Fuck! Ron, yes, just like that, ahhhh, yess, ohhhh." The babbling turns into a moan, because words are even too hard right now, and soon the tension mounts and she feels a wonderful, wonderful release.

***

Feeling the tension in her body melting away, he keeps licking her soothingly to help her ride out her orgasm. He drinks in everything she has to give him, letting her ecstasy fill his own body. She is still coming down when he sits up to properly look at her, and his heart swells, she's so fucking radiant.

"God, 'Mione, you're so fucking beautiful." Her eyes are open now and it's like she's looking into his soul with those wide, vulnerable brown eyes full of warmth. He kisses her, hard and desperate, and she wraps her arms around his torso. They quickly lose control themselves in snogging, and Ron is rubbing his cock against her now. Hermione arches up into him and bites down on his neck the way she knows he loves. When she lifts her legs to curl around his waist, Ron's erection slips and they both cry out as it grinds against her hot, wet crotch.

Shuddering, Ron buries his head under her chin, attempting to regain some sense of control. "Fuck. Hermione, I'm sorry, it- it's just, bloody hell. I just want you so fucking bad." His cock is throbbing and aching, and he shivers when she runs her nails across his back. She has told him she doesn't want to go there yet, but it's getting increasingly difficult when they're like this together and everything is so wild and raw.

***

It feels like a now or never moment, Ron's cock hard and so close to her wetness that it could probably slip right one. She's been resisting sex, wanting to make sure it was right, but of course this is right, this is Ron, everything about him is right. She's ready.

"Ahh - Ron - don't apologize. I, um, really want you, too. I'm ready, if you are." 

Ron pulls away from her so he can glance at her face, facial expression changing as he takes in her words. "Sex, you mean?" When Hermione nods , he smiles widely. It's adorable and sexy at the same time, very Ron.

Hermione's nervous, but excited. Ron pushes up from her using his arms to lean over to his bedside table. Knowing what he's probably trying to grab, Hermione speaks up. "We don't, um, have to use a condom, if you don't want, I mean, if you're clean. I'm on the pill."

"Yeah, 'Mione, I'm clean," Ron says with a smile. "Coach tests us at the start of every season and I haven't been with anyone else in that way since. Holy shit, though, are you sure?"

Hermione nods again. "I've, um, never done it without a condom, but I've heard it's better, and it's you, and I trust you, and I want this."

She does, really. She knows it's important to be safe, but she knows Ron would *never* lie to her to have better sex, and she wants him to really be inside of her, so they can really, truly be joined. It's a bit sentimental, of course, but as she just said, it's Ron. He deserves it.

"What position do you like, 'Mione?" Ron asks.

"Oh, whatever, I'm excited to explore everything with you," Hermione says. Ron beams. "We can start with you on top, though, since you're already there?"

Ron nods and gets himself into position. He slides himself right in, and, ohhh, that feels good. Ron's cock isn't as thick as Viktor's, but it's a little bit longer, and it fits better, perfectly, almost like he was made for her. It's amazing. Hermione moans a bit more, telling Ron that she's quite comfortable and he can start moving, if he wants.

***

Ohgodohgod. Fucking hell, he's inside Hermione and it's gloriously perfect and she's so tight and hot. His mind is still stuck on her words of wanting to 'explore everything' with him, so he doesn't register when she tells him to move. She wriggles against him and clenches her walls around him, and pleasure shoots through him. Immediately he leans down to press one loving kiss to her mouth before sinking into her the rest of the way.

Ron groans when he's seated fully in her. "Holy fuck, babe, you feel bloody incredible." Smiling at him, Hermione thrusts her hips up against him and makes herself moan. Every thought vanishes at that sound and he jerks his hips back before slamming back in, hard. They begin fucking vigorously, gripping each other's bodies and scratching and cursing. It's more animal then he ever thought it would be with her, but it makes sense somehow, with how deep their emotions for each other run, how long they've wanted this together. Ron is relentless with his thrusting taking care to bring her higher and higher, changing his rhythm every time she seems to be getting close again. He sucks at her neck and bites her shoulders as they build each other up, and she's chanting encouraging words to him.

"Yeaa, like that, oh fuck Ron, god, faster, oooh. Fuuuck, yes!" Those filthy words falling from her perfect lips are going to make him come all on their own. He pauses for a heartbeat to swing her legs over his shoulders, getting a deeper angle. She calls out his name again, and he pounds into her as fast as he can, making his own nonsensical phrases as they get closer. Hell, he really wanted this to last longer, but there's no way Ron can hold it back anymore, he's been hard and wanting since they walked in the door. He manages four more thrusts before he's coming, but it's okay, because he can feel her following him.

"Ooh, I'm coming, fuck, 'Miooneee-" Her name turns into a moan as his cock bursts, pumping his hot come into her. With a sob, he feels her cunt tighten as she reaches her release and cries out his name. They collapse into each other's bodies, kissing fiercely, and she's sucking on his tongue as his movements slow. He pulls his softening cock out of her, but doesn't break the kiss for a few minutes. When they finally part, Ron feels so raw and vulnerable, he thinks he could probably cry. God, sex has never felt like that before. He wants to say something, something so she'll know how much he's feeling right now.

"I love you," he whispers, forcing himself not to look away from her beautiful, understanding eyes.

***

"I love you, too," Hermione hears herself saying back, before she even realizes what she's saying. Shit. That wasn't how her 'I love you' was supposed to go, even though she really, truly does mean it.

She breathes in deep, steadies herself, and looks back right at Ron, who's looking at her so lovingly, she's doesn't even understand it. "I meant that, you know, Ron, I didn't mean to say it to you during sex but it's all true."

Ron gapes at her. "... you love me?"

"Yes, you daft idiot, of course."

Hermione leans in to kiss him on the nose. She's exhausted and doesn't trust herself enough to kiss his mouth again, he's too wonderful and they might never stop. Ron smiles from next to her, so she curls up into him to feel his warmth. Ron, apparently chilly as well, pulls the blanket up too and huddles it around them, putting them in their own little cocoon. She kind of wants to try there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me (mangoapplepie.tumblr.com) and my friend who's playing Ron (icanhelpyouthere.tumblr.com). Our RP blogs can be found at hermiones-corner.tumblr.com and weasley-bro.tumblr.com, if you want to check them out!


End file.
